Part of Me
by Deviant Overlord
Summary: NaruSasu - SasuNaru: Party. Yaoi Naruto


I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO—ナルト—™" AND/OR ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED, THIS STORY IS MEERLY MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

©Masashi Kishimoto - NARUTO—ナルト—™

WARNING THIS IS A YAOI BASED STORY (BOYxBOY) SasuNaru FanFiction. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

YAOI FANS PLEASE ENJOY!

My other story got took down a couple of days ago. I'm still pissed, that was such a good story. :( Anyways hope you like this one, I had to change my writing style. This is based on what happened to me one day but taken a bit further obviously! :P

Part of Me

Intro

Naruto holds a party at his house for his 16th birthday and invites all his friends. Alcohol takes hold, and that's when the fun starts.

The house was bustling with people. Music was blaring and people were arguing of what song they wanted to play next. Puddle of Sake here, cup there, Chouji on the floor. The party was blissfully mad. "I'm gonna marry the night..." "OMG I love Lady Gaga!" shouted Ino, and danced to the electronic, deep music. The room was gradually getting louder and louder as the song progressed, although there was one person that sat in the corner and hardly even said a word. Sasuke Uchiha. "Oi! Teme! What are you doin? *hic* sulking in the corner?" Said Naruto. "I don't feel like dancing." "Hehe, you're such a strange person Sasuke."

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!" Naruto was lip singing the song to Sasuke as it blasted through his house and danced in front of him. "Hahaha! Naruto your so good at dancing!" Sakura said, and copied his movements. Soon everyone was copying Naruto's dirty moves. "Sasuke dance!" Said Naruto "No,I hate that music." "Why are you so annoyed with me eh?" Said Naruto as he stopped dancing and sat down beside Sasuke. "I'm not annoyed I just don't like the music." "OK, do- *hic* you want another drink Sasuke?" Naruto said as he stumbled getting up. Sasuke grabs his arm and stops Naruto from falling. "Watch what your doing dobe, and yea I'd like a drink, you pic." said Sasuke "I'll be back in a min." said Naruto as he walked away tripping up on the odd step. "He's such a dobe... A dobe with a great ass." Sasuke thought. Naruto bent down to pick up a fallen cup. "Bam." Sasuke said to himself.

"Here ya go Sasuk- bwahahaha your name has UKE in it!" Naruto said trying not to laugh. Sasuke hated it when people said that, and it hurt him more when the person he had a crush on said it. "Shut up dobe and sit down, how long does it take for you to pour 2 drinks anyway?" Naruto sat down on the sofa with Sasuke and set down the drinks spilling a bit of it in the process. "Here's your one, try it tell me what you think." Sasuke hesitated. He could smell how strong it was. *gulp, gulp, gulp* "Jeese go easy on that." said Naruto Sasuke tried hard not to boke from how strong it was, just to impress Naruto. "I don't sip drinks it takes too long." said Sasuke as if it was nothing to him. "What was it?" asked Sasuke "More or less straight vodka, hahahahah!" "Pfffft, trying to take advantage of me eh?" Sasuke said in a weird voice. He was beginning to get drunk. "Yea, obviously who wouldn't? Haha!" said Naruto. "So you gonna drink that or it it just there for show?" Naruto gave him a quick look and copied Sasuke. "Yuck! How can you do that?!" "Because I'm a Uchiha." Sasuke said in a very flirty voice. As the minutes turned into hours the day was coming to an end.

"Right everyone!" *silence/very faint music in the background* "I'd just like to thank you all for coming, I love you all my friends *hic* but- *hic* sadly it's time to go home." "Awwwwww." said everyone in the room apart from Sasuke who was thinking to himself "YES! Maybe I can have my chance now with Naruto!" The room rustled with people picking up their belongings but leaving the most important things behind like watches, phones, and keys. "Bye Naruto, bye, bye, bye thanks for the awesome night!" *kiss* "Thanks Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto as he smacked her on the ass. As a continuation of byes and thank-yous passed out the door one person remained. Sasuke. He was pretending to be sleeping on the couch just so he could be alone with his blonde haired crush. "Oi, Sasuke you awake?" "Hnn... I don't fell so good Naruto can I stay here with you?" "Er... Sure why not? Get up off the sofa though you'll get a cold come into my bed." It was win after win for Sasuke and he couldn't wait to get into the bed. Naruto lead him into his room.

"Naruto... I want to tell you something... Something I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time..." Sasuke said as they both got into bed. An awkward silence filled the room. "Y- Yea? What is it?" Naruto wasn't sure of the response he was going to get. "Naruto... I... I love you Naruto." Naruto was speared thought the heart with his words and bent up from the bed and looked at him. "Really?" *hic* "Yea, really." said Sasuke. "Kiss me then..." Naruto said as if he was questioning his comment. Sasuke bent up and kissed him. Hmm, hummmph... Tongues intertwined, slipped and explored through each others mouth. "Your a good kisser Sasuke, hehe." "Your not bad yourself." "Eh!-" The rest of Naruto's rant was cut off by s swift kiss from Sasuke. "Sasuke, fuck me." Naruto said to Sasuke's surprise. "Take off my clothes Teme." Sasuke done as he was told and explored Naruto's body with his tongue and hands. "You're underweight dobe! Eat more!" "Shut up and get on with it." Sasuke bit Naruto's neck to get him back. "Ahhhh!" Naruto let out a moan. "So you like pain eh?"

Naruto licked Sasuke's fingers priming him for entrence. "I'm gonna put it in now, relax." *push* Naruto gripped the bed sheets and let out moans of pain and pleasure. "God Sasuke your so fuckin big!" "Hn." Ding! He'd hit Naruto's prostate. "Uhhhhhh! Do that again!" Ding, ding, ding... Sasuke now knew where to aim his dick. Thrust after thrust he'd hit Naruto's prostate dead on. Naruto was trying so hard not to cum and it just built up and built up. "Sasuke I'm gonna-" "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Fuck! Ohhhhh..." "Me too!" "Aghhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhh!" Sasuke shouted as he exploded inside of Naruto. He collapsed on top of Naruto from exhaustion and tiredness. Their sweat stuck their bodies together like glue when Sasuke fell on top of Naruto. *panting* "That was brilliant!" Naruto praised. "You weren't half bad yourself. Oh and by the way I planned this from the start." "Yea. Me too"

The End

I hope you got horny from this! LOL :P Not my best writing thought it was crap tbh.

Please write a review and tell me what I done good and what I can improve on. Thanks bye!


End file.
